Soledad
by Cere-Sempai
Summary: El humo no permitía ver nada, además, el intenso dolor que sentía era ya suficiente tortura como para no distinguir nada. No quería despertar, estaba muy cansado… no recordaba qué había pasado… y no quería recordarlo… [Post movie] [Muerte de personaje]


**Disclaimers: No me pertenece, le pertenece a la vaca sagrada :o**

**Ok, dejo unos puntos claros antes de que lean :D:**

**1- No dicen Spoilers, pero se situa después de la película, así que, advertidos o..o**

**2-Andru: Se supone que es el Alter de Roy **

**3- No piensen que escribo ShonenAi, PARA NADA, es "Brotherly Love" :D**

**4- Disfruten :3**

El humo no permitía ver nada, además, el intenso dolor que sentía era ya suficiente tortura como para no distinguir nada. No quería despertar, estaba muy cansado… no recordaba qué había pasado… y _no quería_ recordarlo…

Se escucharon unos disparos más, y por último un golpe (¿O una explosión?) que retumbó por todo el lugar, luego, el silencio…

Escuchaba una voz, no estaba seguro qué decía, pero tenía un cierto tono de súplica, pudo sentir la desesperación de esa persona, quería despertar, ¿Qué habría pasado?

Abrió los ojos… Estaba más cansado que antes, veía borroso y, para empeorar la situación, hacía frío… ¿O era él quién se estaba poniendo frío? No sabía exactamente… pero el rostro de la persona que lo estaba sosteniendo le era familiar

_¿Nii-san?..._

En los ojos de su hermano se formó un pequeño brillo de esperanza, no estaba sólo, ya no tendría que sentir la desesperación de pensar que estaba sólo en su familia… Sólo con respecto a la única persona que lo entendía mejor que nadie

Sin embargo, el alivio que había sentido desapareció al instante en que el hermano menor había preguntado qué le había pasado… Sólo… _¿Qué pasa?_

Edward abrazó a su hermano menor…Quien luego se dio cuenta…

_Estás sangrando… ¿qué pasó?... Nii-san… ¿por qué estás llorando?_

_Lo siento, Al…_

_¿Pero por qué te…?_

Sintió un intenso dolor, tocó su pecho (lo cuál luego lamentó) y se dio cuenta, Estaba herido_… pero…_Miró alrededorun centenar de gente despedazada… No podía ser… ¿por qué tendría que haber volteado? ¿Por qué tuvieron que sobrevivir para contemplar tal escena? _¿Por qué hicieron eso?_, empezó a asustarse, sus pensamientos le daban ideas de lo que estaba pasando, a tal punto que… No lo resistió, los sollozos se convirtieron en lágrimas que caían imparablemente por su rostro. Abrazó a su hermano con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, intentando aferrarse al calor de su cuerpo ya que, por alguna extraña razón, el suyo ya estaba bastante frío…

Su hermano mayor intentaba calmarlo, diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído, mientras que se intentaba tranquilizar él también.

_Tengo miedo…_

_No te preocupes, todo está bien, estoy aquí…_

_Pero…_

_Ya… _

Edward abrazó más a su hermano, quien ya estaba temblando entre sus brazos, no quería que él viera los cuerpos muertos que, alrededor de ellos, se encontraban destrozados por todos lados…

Salió lo más rápido de su casa a penas oír la noticia _'Una bomba había caído en Dresde'_ según sabía, había un refugio cerca de ese lugar…

_Se dio un ataque a aquellas personas contra el Gobierno Nacionalsocialista del Fuhrer, encontradas a punto de entrar a un refugio contra los atacantes, sin embargo, una bomba había caído en Dresde, lo cuál destruyó varios edificios, que, por desgracia ,cayeron sobre la gente, dejando a vista la masacre que se dio…_

El muchacho de cabellos negros (aparentaba unos 25 años) corrió más rápido… En eso recordó

_Iremos a un refugio cerca de Dresde, será mejor que no vengas con nosotros, es nuestra culpa después de todo…_

_¡No fue tu culpa, Edward! Esas personas iban a morir de todas formas, no tienes que pagar por ellas_

_Aún así, no quiero que mueras tú también._

Todos estaban muertos… varios edificios habían caído sobre ellos, sin embargo, lograron no ser aplastados por los montículos de cemento.

¿Cuánto tiempo irían de estar allí?

¿Nadie vendría a rescatar a personas inocentes?

Era la segunda vez que moría tanta gente por su culpa… Sí, su culpa, su hermano no tenía nada que ver, todo era culpa de él, _Alphonse no tenía que ver en nada _y a pesar de eso, él había insistido en estar con él…

Éste había soltado un último sollozo y luego se había calmado… después de todo, él tampoco estaba sólo, pasara lo que pasara, ya no podrían quitarle a su hermano, pero…

El cuerpo de su hermano menor aún estaba frío, no importaba lo que hiciera, se volvía más frío aún… Susurraba el nombre de su hermano, insistía en llamarlo pero, al ver su rostro tan tranquilo y silencioso, comprendía lo que pasaba… Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora cuando pensó que no volverían arrebatarle a su hermano menor? Sabía que iría a ocurrir en cualquier momento… a cualquiera de los dos…Abrazó una última vez el cuerpo muerto de su hermano y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro… Ya era suficiente dolor aguantarlas…

El joven llamado Andru, logró llegar al refugio de Dresde… Sin embargo, lo único que logró visualizar fue un montón de escombros de varios edificios destruidos… Tenía que hacerlo… empezó a quitar partes de las paredes, con gran dificultad, y pasar por pequeños huecos, sin embargo… lo que encontró le rompió el corazón… Era evidente.

Los cadáveres de los dos hermanos, uno abrazando al otro… fueron encontrados entre los escombros…tal vez no sólo fueron las heridas… él sabía que su amigo Edward no sería tan débil… Tal vez… fue saber que su hermano menor había muerto, eso de seguro fue lo que lo mató...

Años más tarde, en el cementerio de Munich, se encontraba Andru, que, silenciosamente, dejó unas rosas blancas en las lápidas de los hermanos Elric, que, gracias a él, podrían descansar en un lugar tranquilo… No en un lugar destruido, no en un lugar deshabitado… No en un lugar tan s_olo_…

Fin.

ATTE: Cere-Sempai


End file.
